J'ai la mémoire qui flanche
by Uzn
Summary: "Tu es Harry Potter, notre sauveur. Tu dois t'en souvenir!" Mais Harry ne se souvient de rien, ni de ce vieil homme qui le regarde en souriant, ni de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il est seul... et amnésique. Contient: HP/TR, yaoi à outrance, manipulation, complot, sexe et sang!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai un peu hésité avant de la publier parce que je ne suis pas 100% sure de l'aimer, c'est un peu le chapitre test en gros. Donc dites moi si ça vous plait:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Perdu au beau milieu de l'espace je flotte, je sombre doucement dans le temps qui se liquéfie. Je suis... Qui suis-je?

Astronaute sans navette je deviens une comète. Mon corps me brûle, j'entre en collision avec l'univers. Je voudrais me retenir aux étoiles que j'éparpille sur mon chemin, je sais qu'elles sont une partie de moi. Elles sont mon nom, mon identité. Cependant la chute est si rapide qu'il m'est impossible d'en attraper une. Je regarde impuissant ma vie s'éloigner alors que mon corps en combustion devient de moins en moins supportable. La douleur monopolise mon esprit vierge de tout souvenir.

De l'eau! Il me faut de l'eau pour éteindre le brasier... De l'eau, s'il vous plaît, juste un peu d'eau.

Je vais mourir.

Qui suis-je?

La douleur...

Un peu d'eau par pitiez.

\- Harry, réveille toi Harry!

Le jeune homme entendit cette voix au loin, il grogna faiblement. Il voudrait tant dormir...

\- Je suis certaine de l'avoir vu bouger, va chercher le professeur!

Il distingua des bruits de pas quitter précipitamment la salle.

Cacophonie.

Pourquoi lui demandait-on de se réveiller? Malgré les réticences du jeune homme il entrouvrit lentement les yeux, grognant de plus belle face aux néons qui illuminaient la pièce. L'amnésique sentit une main sur la sienne tandis que sa vue s'habituait à la luminosité. Il se retrouvait dans l'unique lit d'une pièce complètement blanche sans aucune fenêtre, expliquant de se fait la lumière si désagréable. À ses côté une jeune fille au cheveux roux le regardait, les yeux larmoyants. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il faisait là.

\- De l'eau... Dit-il difficilement.

La femme lui répondit avec un sourire bienveillant en lui présentant un verre. Consciente de l'état encore fragile de l'amnésique elle l'aida à boire en faisant preuve d'une immense douceur. Une fois désaltéré le jeune homme recommença à s'intéresser à son environnement, complètement perdu.

\- Je... On est où? Commença-t-il en désignant la pièce exigu.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre, un jeune homme roux, certainement le frère de la fille qui lui faisait face, entra dans la pièce avec, à sa suite, un vieillard. Ce dernier sourit en voyant les yeux verts du survivant. Tout semblait s'être déroulée parfaitement.

\- Harry, mon garçon! Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, nous nous sommes tous inquiété pour toi. Commença le plus vieux

\- Pourquoi? Je veux dire, continua le garçon devant les yeux interrogatifs de son assemblée, je suis qui? Pourquoi on s'inquiéterait pour moi?

Un court silence lui répondit, le vieil homme s'approcha de son lit et mis sa main sur son front, comme on le ferait pour un enfant malade. Sans savoir pourquoi le toucher déstabilisa l'amnésique, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce simple geste. Il regarda dans les yeux de l'homme, ils étaient bleus et semblaient affectueux. Sans s'affoler il commença à parler.

\- Tu es Harry James Potter... Tu es un sorcier, tu exerces donc de la magie. Il prit une pause, guettant une réaction, pourtant Harry resta stoïque, il continua donc. Tu vois Harry, tu es quelqu'un de très important pour le monde des sorciers et il y a quelques semaines de ça, tu t'es fait attaquer. Je... je suis arrivé trop tard, puisses-tu me pardonné mon enfant. L'homme paraissait vraiment s'en vouloir et le dénommé Harry se sentit prit d'une grande compassion pour le vieillard.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas monsieur, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de l'attaque mais je suis persuadé que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

L'homme lui sourit sincèrement et posa sa mains sur celle du plus jeune.

\- Merci mon enfant. Il y eut un petit silence avant que le garçon roux ne toussotte. Oh, quel étourdie fais-je! J'ai complètement oublier de faire les présentations. Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore et voici Ginny Weasley et son frère Ron, tes plus proches amis. J'aurais sûrement dû commencer par ça, s'excusa-t-il en s'assoyant sur le lit de son protégé.

Harry haussa les épaules, la situation devait être aussi déroutante pour ses ''proches'' dont il ne reconnaissait même pas le visage. Il se sentait même moins mal de ne pas être le seul perdu.

\- Pourquoi m'a ton attaqué professeur?

\- Harry, je préférais discuter de ce sujet une autre fois, non pas que je veuille te cacher des choses, rajouta-t-il en voyant que le blessé était sur le point de l'interrompre. C'est une très longues histoire et je ne veux pas courir le risque d'aggraver ton état de santé. Tu viens tout juste de te réveiller mon garçon et chaque chose vient en son temps. Une infirmière devrait bientôt venir te voir en attendant je te laisse avec tes amis, peut-être ta mémoire reviendra. Il mit sa main sur le torse d'Harry et sorti sa baguette, qu'il plaça près de la tête du jeune homme. Je vais t'examiner rapidement, n'aie pas peur.

Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur confortable se répandre dans son corps, il ferma les yeux sous la sensation salvatrice. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine, pourtant Dumbledore enleva sa main et la chaleur se dissipa. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Le plus vieux se leva pour partir mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Harry l'interpella.

\- Professeur! Les gens qui m'ont attaqué... Ici... ils ne peuvent rien, hein?

\- Non, tu es en sécurité, je te le promet.

Et c'est dans un dernier sourire bienveillant que l'homme quitta la pièce.


End file.
